Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy Advice Column
by Shadow Knight Of Oblivion
Summary: You can ask questions anything ANYTHING AT ALL to your favorite Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII, X, X2 and XII charachaters...I do not own FF or KH and rated M for maybe chances at bad content
1. Introduction

Okay Okay, The time has come, I just had to do it...

Okay this is like those ask whatever columns except with Kingdom hearts and Final Fantasy Charachters...

plz limit FF Charachters to those in Kingdom hearts and FFX FFXII and FFX-2 and FFVII

I really hope to have fun with this so please join in on the fun,

I got the idea from this from Bakkano...uhm the lady who did it for Fullmetal Alchemist,  
and Phlybynite one of my buddies 4 life 

so please have fun and ask away 


	2. Duh Duh Duh Duh BEGIN!

Axel I need your advice.

Yesterday was my birthday and every one thinks that since my birthday is like a week a away from x-mas i get double the gifts and im spioled.

Acually i dont get twice the gifts.. i acaully get half or a "1 for two" deal, wich is total bull and pretty gay.

How do i tell everyone the truth without looking selfish?

Love,

Imortal Fisheh

Axel: Well wow first off I'd like to congratulate you for remembering my name, you really committed that to memory glares at Sora Unlike someone I know...

Sora: Oh give me a break, I never even knew you it was Roxas who you knew.

Roxas: looks scared and tries to stay out of it

Axel: I'll burn ya!

Sora: Bring it on!

Kairi: steps in the way Stop it! now he asked you a question!

Axel: Alright whispers to sora I'll deal with you later. Alright so kid your birthday is a week from christmas, thats cool I guess, I know how you feel, a friend of mine whispers my good ole' buddy the editor. Has the same problem, Their isn't really anything you can do, Just talk it to em and see if they'll listen, But most of the time they all are just hot heads...

Sora: cough Cough

Axel: Enough said

Vincent Valentine:

Do you have a temper AND if so how do you control it?

Riku:

What sexual orientation are you, as by Nomura stating you and Sora are bi I just wanted to hear it from you.

Sora:

Does Roxas say hi now and then in your dreams and such?

Sephiroth/Xemnas/Xehanort:

What is it that all you seek that makes you so evil that I could probably give you?

Yuffie/Rikku:

How many licks does it get to the center of a tootsi pop and how many totsi pops did it take for you to figure out?

That would be all, and please would you answer for me, thankyou :D.

-Adk3n

Valentine: Aww well, as you can see Materia does that job for me, I'd run around during my time before the Battle with Sephiroth in Midgar for the second time running around trying not to become this big dark werewolve like form of myself...

Sephiroth theme music plays: Sephiroth: HA Vincent, I have Returned Soon the whole world will be destroyed and I will finally have fullfilled mother's Dream!

Valentine: Excuse us for a moment I have some ass To kick transforms into his werewolf self

Riku: Okay looks like its my turn. walks over to sora and rubs his finger on his shoulder why Yes I am oh so very gay with my best friend sora, he's been my Fuck buddy for years!

Sora: jaw drops

Riku: I'm only joking I've always liked...uhm nvm

Sora: okay then...

Sora: As for Roxas he says Hi all the time

Roxas: Hey sora...

Sephiroth:GIve me your soul

Xemnas:WE ARE THE SAME DAMN PERSON

Xehanort: Help us complete Kingdom Hearts

Sephiroth: YOu two are idiots

Xemnas: The Heartless can give me anything and everything I want.

Xehanort: WEll bring me the Head of Ansem the Wise.

Yuffie: 69

RIKKU: Hey you pervert 79

question or questions??

there i did it!!

Bowchicawowwow Cookie:

Sephiroth: Cookies shall be mine now and forever they will be the only thing that I will let survivive after Meteor destroys your filthy world!

Cloud: oh put a sock in it you loud mouth, flips hair I'll kick your ass

Sephiroth: COOKIES NOW AND FOREVER!

Everyone else: XD

Um... My question is:

What's the point to this:

No, but seriously, um... I know hardly anything about Kingdom of Hearts and Final Fantasy, so... I dont know what to ask.

Um... Do you think Cloud and Tifa would make a good couple? lol Refering to Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

Cloud: Uhm

Tifa: looks irritated and walks away from cloud

Cloud:looks confused

Squall(leon):Looks like you did it this time...

Cloud: What did I do?

Kairi:You Don't understand anything do you cloud? walks after her

Cloud: Aw hell...

Yay! I'm the infamous phlyXbyXnite!

Yay for my brother...even if he is a copycat xP

To Princess Ariel:

DOODE! YOU ARE MY IDOL! Hehe. Yeah, you rock doode.

To Cloud:

Is it hard being an emo blondie-boy? xD

Ariel: Thank you very much miss PhlyxbyxNite, you seem very estatic wouldn't you say so belle?

Belle: Yes Really

Ariel: It was nice talking to you.

Belle: So thats all you've got to say?

Ariel: Well, Father's calling swims away

------

wellp there we go can't wait till next time


End file.
